rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 11
User's Drag Rush: Season 11, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 10 created by Nicholas424. 14 Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar". The winner of this season was Pia Wurtzbach and Shannon Clermont was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 3 in the final competative episode. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant.on. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the mug-off. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the mug-off and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Hungry * Main Challenge Prize: Assign the songs for the musical next challenge. * Bottom Two: Bob The Drag Queen and Pandora Boxx * Eliminated: Pandora Boxx Entrance Quotes: * Alyssa: "Honey the Puerto Rican pageant scene doesn’t defy me, I defy it. And as you can tell. That isn’t the only thing that I will be defying here. So watch out bitches, This Latin Queen is burning down the Wall... Of Competition." * Bob: "I’m fat’" * Brooke: "Splits Hello ladies, this is my cygnet-ure move, and you know it’s always en pointe." * Dita: ""The queen of burlesque has finally arrived at this... hobo lounge, Welp I hope I don't catch Chlamydia! blows a kiss at the camera" * Hungry: "Eat it up, eat it up bitches, hold your tits and clutch your pearls cause this bitch is hungry!" * Jaxie: "Miss Jaxie just entered the competition... And no, I won't shave my beard. I'll do it once I shave all ur heads, leave u wigless & win the UDR crown." * Kameron: "Ring Ring, trade of the pack has reached and now more manly but with less hair then ori and with no butterflies this time getting on my way." * Monét: "I may seem like I’m here to soak up the competition but I am here to let loose and give it my all!" * Pandora: "Be Ready to Open this Boxx" * Pia: "I snatched the crown from Colombia, so who said I can’t do it again?" * Shannel: "I'll beat you with my fierce costumes... And if that doesn't work, I'll pelt you with mandarins!" * Shannon: "You can try and snap my limbs but I’m the baddest doll so good luck bitch." * Soju: "ONiOn HOUse eGg rOll! This bottle’s ready to pop to the top!" * Zendaya: "Turn the lights down for me, don't take your eyes off of me, because bitch I’m here to shake it up!" 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: First Impressions Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bob The Drag Queen= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Hungry= |-| Jaxie= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pandora Boxx= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannel= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 2: ''"K-12 Musical" * '''Main Challenge: Edit a certain part of an assigned song from K-12 into a fierce verse. You can do as much of the song as you want, but remember quality over quantity * Runway Theme: High School Stereotype * Main Challenge Winner: Soju * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in an upcoming challenge * Bottom Three: Dita Von Teese, Hungry and Shannel * Eliminated: All of them 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: High School Stereotypes Hungry= |-| Zendaya= |-| Bob The Drag Queen= |-| Shannel= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Jaxie= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Soju= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 3: ''"Rags and Riches" * '''Main Challenge: Serve 2 breathtakingly beautiful looks on the runway that fit the following themes * Runway Themes: Drag on a Dime and Opalennncccce...You Own Everything * Main Challenge Winner: Pia Wurtzbach * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge * Bottom Two: Bob The Drag Queen and Shannon Clermont * Eliminated: Bob The Drag Queen 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Themes: Drag on a Dime and Opalennncccce...You Own Everything Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bob The Drag Queen= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Jaxie= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 4: ''"Bring It On: The Bitch Battle" * '''Main Challenge: In two teams, write funny banter for a cheer battle. You must include, a group cheer, and and individual cheer done by each person. * Runway Theme: Bangin' Bodysuits * Main Challenge Winners: Monét X Change and Zendaya * Main Challenge Prize: Team captains in Episode 6 * Bottom Two: Kameron Michaels and Pia Wurtzbach * Eliminated: No one 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: Bangin' Bodysuits Team Pia= |-| Team Soju= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Jaxie= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Throwback Thursday * Main Challenge Winner: Zendaya * Main Challenge Prize: First pick on teams * Bottom Two: Alyssa Hunter and Jaxie * Eliminated: Jaxie Snatch Game Blank: "Charli's latest album is such a flop, she became so poor she couldn't afford (blanks)" * Alyssa: "A decent collaboration honey, the only collaboration she can afford to do now is a collab with Kat Von D’s makeup brand." * Brooke: "...to buy some motherfuckin mints to fix her stanky breath bitch. That shit smells like a damn hot boil portapotty she been eating ass for breakfast, lunch and dinner bitch.” * Jaxie: "Darling, she couldn't afford having such incredible outfits. Like come on now, she looks like Lady Bunny in AND out of drag. She needs to step up her fashion and POSE! stretches out long ass legs" * Kameron: "Nick: Now, going down to the queen of Silicone that has more then 50 units of Botox in her face is Trinity The Tuck! Kam as Trinity: Haha, hey bitch, the body is hereee! Nick: So how's it hanging down...there, I mean your... Kam as Trinity: PENIS! Honey, it's flat as these other girls' asses! Unlike mine, it's plump and ready to get hu- Nick: Anyways here's your question. "Charli's latest album is such a flop, she became so poor she couldn't afford __" Kam as Trinity: Oh well nick.. she becamse so poor she couldn't afford even a good surgeon! I mean look at the album cover, she might need some tucking lessons from me to TUCK that tummy Nick: Ooh girl, did you just do THAT? Kam as Trinity: Yes, I called shade! Now, let me boom clap my ass to the Pit Crew now... Nick: Anyways moving on... * Monét: "Well, Nicholas, I chose BREAD! That poor girl, I love bread and I know she does too! SO THAT’S WHY I’M DONATING HER BREAD FOR LIFE! points at the other girls AND YOU GET SOME BREAD, AND YOU GET SOME BREAD Remember Nicholas, philanthropy is the best policy! smiles and winks" * Pia: "Nick: "Charli's latest album is such a flop, she became so poor she couldn't afford __ Val: lost in her fantasy Nick: Valentina? Val: Ay, muchas gracias. I was lost in my beautiful french vanilla fantasy, but anyways. That pendeja is so poor and broke that she couldn’t afford a modeling career! Honestly, she should go to me, the one and only...Valentina!, for advice, ugh that poor hija. Nick: I’m sorry Valentina, but that wasn't a matc- Val: That doesn't make sense with my fantasy. Nick: But- Val: (calmly) Nick, just shut up already!" * Shannon: "...a modelling contract! And even if she could, she is definitely NOT The Face of Elle Magazine and would probably dumped back to Trashmerica with the Dirty Toilet- I mean Flopra Banks, and I say Flopra because her whole career flopped and she went so bankrupt she couldn't even afford to renew America's Next Top Model." * Soju: "Stella Rosa: Huh? Who’s Charli? She already sounds poor. Anyways, her latest album was such a flop, she couldn’t afford this fine wine standing right here. Only the most opulent people of opulent people can afford me and making Garageband music only to get her music leaked and cancelled in the end just won’t cut it. Snatch game players snicker and make fun of Stella Rosa Stella Rosa: Don’t act like I don’t hear yall! I can hear peoples moans in the bedroom from a mile away as soon as they put me down for a rest. RuPaul: Would you like to showcase some of that talent to us? RuPaul mutters under her breath for her to get out Stella Rosa: Excuse me? Get out? I guess none of yall don’t appreciate rich people food. Whatever, yall smell anyways, see y- RuPaul casually picks up Soju’s example bottle and breaks it. Soju leaves in embarrassment. * Zendaya: "Nick: Give it up for Kylie Jenner! Oh my gosh, I love your look. Is it inspired by little pig...? Zendaya as Kylie: No, it's a chicken! Just wearing this to make these bitches wake up and riiise & shiiine so they can see me win! Nick: Ooh, I love your spirit, Kylie! Zendaya as Kylie: Yeah, love my spirit... ---- Nick: "Charli's latest album is such a flop, she became so poor she couldn't afford __" Zendaya as Kylie: You just noticed she poor? She keeps on hanging out with those homeless bottoms! Anyways, she couldn't afford to buy my skincare set. My walnut scrub is just too good, let me show you! (scrubs face and smiles in pain while cutting her face) Nick: Wow, you look so healthy now! Zendaya as Kylie: Yeah, so healthy now... Nick: Wait, Kylie, is your face bleedi- Zendaya as Kylie: (slaps Nick's hand) DON'T TOUCH ME. Nick: Anyways, unto next contestant... 'Episode 5 Looks' Runway Theme: Throwback Thursday Alyssa Hunter= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Jaxie= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 6: ''"Drag Queen News Network" * '''Main Challenge: In two teams, host your own talk show/news network that includes, breaking news, a gossip segment and an interview. * Runway Theme: Glitter and Gold * Main Challenge Winner: Shannon Clermont * Main Challenge Prize: Assign the UBB1 cast members for the makeover * Bottom Two: Brooke Lynn Hytes and Kameron Michaels * Eliminated: Brooke Lynn Hytes 'Episode 6 Looks' Runway Theme: Glitter and Gold Team Monét= |-| Team Zendaya= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 7: ''"Big Brothers Into Drag Sisters"'' * Main Challenge: Makeover the members of the User's Big Brother Season 1 into a member of your own Drag Family * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Pia Wurtzbach * Bottom Two: Alyssa Hunter and Soju * Eliminated: Alyssa Hunter 'Episode 7 Looks' Runway Theme: Drag Family Values Alyssa Hunter= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 8: ''"Drag Movie Shequels"'' * Main Challenge: Come up with a sequel for a pre-existing movie of your choice and create a poster for it and a short trailer to get us hooked. * Runway Theme: Animal Kingdom Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Shannon Clermont * Bottom Two: Monét X Change and Zendaya * Eliminated: Zendaya 'Episode 8 Looks' Runway Theme: Animal Kingdom Couture Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 9: ''"Red Velvet Ball"'' * Main Challenge: Submit three looks for the Red Velvet Ball * Runway Theme: Red Velvet Ball (K-Pop Girl Realness, Red For Filth and Red Velvet Song Inspired) * Main Challenge Winner: Soju * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge * Bottom Two: Monét X Change and Shannon Clermont * Eliminated: Shannon Clermont 'Episode 9 Looks' Runway Themes: K-Pop Girl Realness, Red For Filth and Red Velvet Song Inspired Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 10: ''"Here To Make It Clear...Again" * '''Top 4 Challenge: Write a verse in an ambitious production number to "Read U Wrote U" by RuPaul * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Top 4 Challenge Winner: Pia Wurtzbach * Bottom Two: Kameron Michaels and Monét X Change * Eliminated: Kameron Michaels 'Episode 10 Looks' Runway Themes: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza Top 4 Song= Read U Wrote U (UDRS11 Remix) RuPaul: Lookie here.. Listen up... I'm the one, oh! X Change: Whatdup, girlies, that name is Monet Let’s learn how to twirl it up, let’s slay! Y’all wanna learn how to soak it up? Come on Sponge Queens, let’s fill this cup! We’ve got Kameron, bodybuilder drag Soju who’s face we need to cover with a bag And Pia, the girl who needs to go But I’m slayin’, just call me I’m ready to show That I’m that bitch, no competition needed Time for these girls to realize they are impeded Give me this crown, and you won’t regret it! Nicholas, I’m meant for the hall of fame, that is no bullshit! I’ll snatch your crown and your purse.. Any questions before you catch this curse? Iconic, skinny, you’ll remember my name ‘Cause you’ll see me standing with all this fame! RuPaul: Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you You've been read I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one, one, one, one I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one Soju: Soju poppin' up here with my cyst bursts Now im at the top, I had to close the boxx first Next a triple elim quenched all of our thirsts Bob the Drag Queens fat but he left with his purse first Jaxie was trying and trying but he flopped snatch game Brooke Lynn played safe, and safe, and safe, lame U D R proved that Alyssa failed the drag scene Zendaya stated shes on top until her tragic game Shannon Clermont? Bad looks got her Pia Wurtzbach? Take her crown back! Monèt X Change? In Bank Rupcè! Winner’s on the screen, I’ll spell it out for you! soju grabs out a paper with kameron michaels spelled on it K to the A to the M to the E to the- HOLD UP! soju rips the paper to show soju on the paper now NEXT! Soju is slaying all these hoes for the crown, YES! RuPaul: Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you You've been read I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one, one, one, one I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one Wurtzbach: Pia Wurtzbach, the crown's back, up in my weave rack And Nick, get it right, no Harveys Pia's all grown up, took three years glowing up And then keeping up the MU crown Now in UDRush, to the others I say "Hush" That's why I'm at the top of the town Got my ups and downs but I never ever frown Never even had a mental breakdown Serving looks so tight, giving face so bright Eat 'em up, it's just full of delight Faces getting beat, but there's one who gives the heat Hon, get ready for the ultimate feat Haus of Wurtzbach, ready in 2, 1 RuPaul: Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you You've been read I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one, one, one, one I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one Michaels: I'm Kameron Michaels and i'm here win this shit We know you all love me, babies, that's why i went here Had no screentime on Season 10, I wasn't doing it right Give me a lip-sync challenge and i'll give you an amazing time I'm full of colors, baby, just like an butterfly A room full of mans and it makes my day be an dream I have to win this time so i didn't waste my time Not like my personality, i'm reigning on this rhyme I'm gonna show you what i can serve You're going to the mug-off and always see me there It's not my fault, you can't delete me With these other roaches, they always serve the same RuPaul: Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you You've been read I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one, one, one, one I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one Wrote you, wrote you, told you, now I- Wrote you, wrote you, told you, now I read you, read you |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Soju= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 11: ''"Grand Rush Finale" * '''Final Challenge: Write a speech explaining why you deserve to be Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. * Runway Theme: Finale Eleganza Extravaganza * Miss Congeniality: Shannon Clermont * Winner of User's Drag Rush Season 10: Pia Wurtzbach * Runners-Ups: Monét X Change and Soju Speeches * Monét: ** Hello! I am Monet X Change and I am certainly a little surprised that I am up here tonight giving my speech, but that does not mean I want it any less than my two other competitors. This season has been incredible and I am so thankful for this community welcoming me and supporting me just as much as the others. I wouldn’t be here without any of you. Now, you may be wondering; why should Monet win Season 11 of User’s Drag Rush, well thank you for asking that question! I feel as though every week I have served differences within my looks, effort and spirit. I may have fallen into the bottom a few times but I never let that stop me, I always made an attempt to save myself which I did. Now, I did get a win and a few highs which I am proud of, but, I felt as though I led this season with heart and passion and I am proud to stand by that statement. I would like to thank everyone who assisted me, guided me, and mostly was just there. I am so excited for the journey beyond this, I love you all and thank you for an INCREDIBLE season! xoxo - Monet the Sponge * Pia: ** First of all, I would like to say thank you to the users who have helped and supported me throughout this season, and all I hope is that I made you all proud, through my looks and my performance. Second, I believe that I should win Season 11 because I believe that I have been giving the best that I can every week, make it a team challenge or individual. I always try to look and double check my work so that I can stand out. Yes, there have been my downs, but I always try to look back to what went wrong and possibly correcting these mistakes in the next challenges. I do feel weird in this position as this is my first time competing here, but I’m glad that I have been called the dark horse of the season. Just by this statement, this shows why I have the complete Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve, and Talent that is needed to prove that I am a winner. And I am not just an ordinary winner, I AM the ultimate winner. Thank you once again to everyone who has supported me from the start, and I believe it’s time another newbie won. * Soju: ** Hey everyone! It’s Soju. Just like everyone that came to udr 12, I came here to win. Unlike others however, I have shown C.U.N.T in every way possible, showing charisma in the red velvet ball, uniqueness in the snatch game, aswell as my verse in the read u wrote u challenge, nerve when i was not afraid to say what i wanted to say to people like when i snapped at kizzie during the cheer challenge, and I’ve shown talent with my self acquired 2 wins and creativity in each and every episode. Not once has my track record ever fallen in the negatives before, and that was a thing almost no one could do in udr 12 history. Just like any other bitch in the top 3, I’ve worked my ass off consecutively just so I can pop to the top, but creativity is the most important thing to have, which is what I resembled most through out the competition. When you have an extremely busy schedule, things can get tough, but unlike my past performances, I’ve been able to overcome that barrier and serve up a stellar performance. When I came into this competition, I had my head hang low, having a good feeling I would do terribly in this competition. Using Soju in a runway rush alone was difficult, so when it came to a full on drag rush, it seemed impossible, but here I am now. I have built myself up to make it with what seems impossible. I made it to the top with a queen that would be unlikely to even make the top 10 with 14 queens. Just know that when it comes to picking a winner, track record doesnt only matter. 'Finale/Reunion Looks' Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Jaxie= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush